Flor de Loto
by Da Ri Be
Summary: Últimamente Leonardo ha tenido múltiples pesadillas en las que él se ve golpeado por Destructor, ve a sus hermanos y amigos llorando, a su Sensei desaparecer a lo lejos, a la gente gritando horrorizada y a Karai en una celda cabizbaja, con el tiempo las pesadillas empeoran, él solo quiere salvar a su familia y sin pensarlo recibirá una ayuda extra *Basado TMNT 2012, Temporada 3*
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es un nuevo fic que estoy creando, espero que les guste puede que tenga algo de romance, bueno, ya se verá**

 **Bueno, los dejo con el capítulo 1, espero lo disfruten**

 **Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenece**

* * *

Era una noche oscura, muy oscura, igual que las otras desde que… fueron… derrotados, ahora las Tortugas se dedicaban más a entrenar, todo se había vuelto muy gris…

¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Se escuchó un grito de Leonardo, todos corrieron hacia la habitación de este, cuando llegaron vieron a Leonardo moviéndose de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos que se mantenían cerrados

–¡NOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOO! – Gritaba Leonardo muy desesperado aferrado a la cama

El primero en llegar a dicha habitación fue Raphael

–Oye… Oye… despierta… – Por el tono de voz de Raphael se notaba que estaba preocupado

Cuando Donatello, Michelangelo, Abril y Casey llegaron, vieron a Leonardo aun dormido pero gritando y pataleando, y ya que las ganas de levantarlo de Raphael no eran muy efectivas, Raphael empezó a samaquear a Leonardo hasta que este despertó muy asustado y con la mirada congelada en la cama

–Leo, ¿Estás bien? – Habló Donnie sacando de su transe a Leonardo

–Yo… yo…, necesito salir – Leonardo se levantó de golpe y empujando a todos salió de la cabaña a tomar aire

– Fuuuuuu… – Resopló Leonardo ya afuera de la cabaña sentado bajo un árbol dejando su T-Phone a un lado que empezó a sonar, era una llamada de Mikey, pero prefirió no contestar y apagar el teléfono, quería estar solo y sin ninguna interrupción

CHIC CHIC PUF PUF…

Leonardo miró el bosque, las ramas y hojas de los arboles moviéndose con el fuerte viento que abundaba en la noche

CHIC CHIC PUF PUF…

Por más que haya estado sin armas se adentró en el bosque, había algo o alguien allí, además, era una buena forma de olvidarse de las pesadillas que últimamente lo atormentaban y cada vez lo asustaban más

–¿Marley? ¿Marley?

Leo escuchó una extraña voz cuando se adentró en el bosque, y ya que no tenía ni una linterna ni nada por el estilo no podía ver bien, ni siquiera la luz de la luna iluminaba la superficie lo suficiente como para poder ver

Una luz pasó muy cerca de Leo a lo que él solo atino a esconderse tras un arbusto

–¿Marley? ¡Marley!

Esta vez Leo pudo escuchar la voz más de cerca, era de una chica, lo más probable era que fuera humana, decidió no hacer ningún ruido, ni siquiera el más mínimo, no quería que lo notaran ni vieran, adentrarse al bosque en tales horas de la noche fue mala idea, una muy mala idea

–Bendito caballo…

Leo asomó su cabeza y había una chica de pelo negro lacio y largo, ojos azules con un casco que solo le tapaba la parte de arriba de la cabeza, una chaqueta marrón, unos pantalones cremas ajustados y unas botas marrones, con una linterna sostenida en la mano, caminando de lo más normal en el bosque, a lo que cualquiera le daría miedo de hacer

Leo se alejó de ahí sin mirar al frente a lo que chocó con algo bastante duro, no era un árbol, estaba claro, pero si era bastante duro

El choque provocó que la chica se dirigiera hacia él, Leo empezó a tocar lo que le había obstruido el paso y que había provocado que chocara, tenía… ¿Pelo?, cuando lo miro, vio a un caballo, bastante alto, de pelaje blanco y de pelo y cola rubios

Leo se quedó impactado, estaba asombrado, acaso ese era el caballo, ¿Que la chica buscaba?, si lo fuera o no, ya había causado ruido y la había alertado ya que se dirigía hacia ambos

–Marley, ahí estas – La chica habló bastante feliz abrazando al caballo, giró su cabeza hacia todos lados y encontró un teléfono en el piso con forma de tortuga

–¿Hola? ¿Alguien? – Preguntó sin recibir respuesta alguna – Supongo que se le debió a caer a alguien – Lo guardo en su pantalón y montó su caballo – Jmmp… que extraño, nunca vi esa cabaña… – Dijo mientras el caballo corría y observaba la cabaña del papá de Abril – ¿Será de alguien de allá? – Observó el teléfono – Bueno Dana, esa aventura queda para mañana, sí o sí lo averiguarás, hoy ya es demasiado tarde – Se dijo a sí misma y se alejó a toda velocidad de dicho bosque

Leonardo no sabía qué hacer, esa extraña chica que por lo que escuchó se llamaba… ¿Dana? Bueno, eso no importaba en ese momento, ella iba a ir al día siguiente a la cabaña, lo mejor sería rezar que no valla y decirle a Donnie que perdió su T-Phone por si se lo preguntara pero tal vez no iba a poder ser tan sencillo como eso

Mientras con la chica

Llegó a otra cabaña algo alejada del bosque, de igual manera solo estaba esa cabaña, acarició el caballo, se bajó de él y lo amarro para que no volviera a escapar

Al adentrarse a esa cabaña la chica solo se dirigió a su cuarto, sacó el teléfono con forma de tortuga de su pantalón y lo prendió

 _9 llamadas perdidas, 11 mensajes_

Ella quedó sorprendida, ¿Quién llamaría tanto a una "persona"?

 _1er mensaje: Leo, ¿Dónde estás? Estamos preocupados, por favor regresa_

 _Remitente: Mikey_

–Entonces si había alguien más en el bosque, que raro, ¿Por qué no querría que lo viera? – Se preguntaba la chica – No importa, mañana mismo se lo entrego – Dijo y sonrió para sí misma viendo el T-phone

En la cabaña

Leo había llegado, aparentaba estar de lo más normal, y si le preguntaban algo, solo dirían que se le perdió

–¿Dónde estabas? – Raph habló mirando a Leo desde arriba de las escaleras

–Solo… salí a tomar aire, es todo – Leonardo dispuesto a irse a su cuarto, caminó hacia su habitación pero fue detenido por una mano

–¿Por qué no contestabas? – Siguió Raph con su interrogatorio que apenas parecía empezar

–Apagué mi teléfono ya que no quería ruido… – Leo y Raph se miraron desafiantes, Raph tratando de encontrar algo en los ojos de su hermano que le dijera si era verdad o no y Leo solo tratando de convencerlo para poderse marchar a su cuarto

–Hermano… volviste – Mikey abrazó al de bandana azul rompiendo el momento incomodo de sus hermanos de bandanas roja y azul

–Pues claro, ¿A dónde iría? – Leo le sonrió al de bandana naranja

–¿Y tú T-Phone? – Preguntó Donatello que se acercaba al de bandana azul

–Ah… que… ¿No lo tengo? – Leonardo se hizo el desentendido

Donatello negó con la cabeza

–No me había dado cuenta, tal vez se me cayó – Actuó de lo más normal – Si me disculpan… me iré a dormir – Leonardo se dirigió hacia su habitación dispuesto a evitar el tema

Leonardo POV

E… estoy viendo al… Ma… maestro Splinter, imposible, él no está con nosotros

–¡MAESTRO SPLINTER! – Grité pero todo se volvió negro y el desapareció

¿Qué está pasando?, Raphael está llorando golpeando una mesa, veo a Mikey tirado en el suelo con sangre en la boca sin poder moverse y con una mirada perdida, veo a Donnie y Casey discutiendo, Abril pegada a una cama donde es usada como una rata de laboratorio por los Kraang, a Karai en una celda esposada y llorando, El Maestro Splinter está siendo golpeado por Destructor, todo se está volviendo rojo y gris, ahora todo está en llamas, hay demasiados… gritos… no… ¡No…! Mi… ¡MI FAMILIA! ¡NO, NO! ¡PAREN! ¡QUE ESTO SE DETENGA!... Esto… es mi culpa…

* * *

 **¿Qué tal el capítulo uno? xd**

 **No se… ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué les gustaría que pase en el siguiente?**

 **Sugerencias, críticas, ideas… o cualquier cosa es bienvenido :D**

 **Hasta la próxima, :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, ¿Qué tal les pareció el primer capítulo? nUn**

 **Lamento haber tardado tanto, algo pasó con mi laptop y no pude escribir nada ._.**

 **Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo, espero lo disfruten**

* * *

Ya era de día y Leonardo se encontraba en su cuarto teniendo otra pesadilla

–¡SE… SENSEI! – Gritaba Leo asustado y con los ojos cerrados, apretándolos con fuerza intentando contener las lágrimas – ¡NO! ¡DESTRUCTOR! – Leo comenzó a llorar entre sueños

~En la pesadilla~

Splinter yacía muerto con sangre en todo el cuerpo, Leo quiso alcanzarlo pero todo alrededor se volvió negro y Splinter desapareció

–¿Qué está pasando…? – Se preguntó asustado y empezó a caminar

Leo se detuvo al ver algo o a alguien a lo lejos

–¿Q… Quién eres? – Dijo al ver una sombra extraña y pudo divisar a la chica del caballo que lo miraba con una sonrisa a lo lejos en una parte oscura

Leo se acercó a ella, todo era negro y era como si él flotara, la imagen de dicha chica empezó a fallar como si fuera un holograma, mientras el más se acercaba los ojos de ella se volvían rojos y su sonrisa se mostraba siniestra apareciendo un cuchillo en su mano con sangre en la cara y cuando se apagó dicho holograma estaba la chica 'real' con Destructor que estaba clavándole sus cuchillas en su estómago y sonriendo maliciosamente dirigiendo su mirada hacia Leo

–Sálvate… – Ella susurró y le dio una sonrisa a Leo – Aún puedes hacer algo por ellos – Ella señaló a los hermanos de Leo que estaban llorando en un rincón de dicho lugar viendo el cuerpo muerto de Splinter lleno de sangre, antes de caer muerta al vacío

Él se quedó impactado y vio a Destructor acercarse a él, Destructor empezó a rasguñarlo por todo su cuerpo

–¡AHHHH! – Gritaba adolorido al ver la sangre recorrer por sus brazos, piernas y dorso entero

Raphael apareció en dicho sueño y se enfrentó a Destructor

~Fuera de la pesadilla~

–Déjalo… ¡DÉJALO! – Gritó Leo llorando con más intensidad y Mikey entró corriendo a su cuarto

–Leo… Leo despierta – Dijo Mikey asustado

~En la pesadilla~

"Despierta… Despierta…" Resonaba en la habitación en la que Leo se encontraba, los Kraang estaban en ella, Leo estaba ahí parado al lado del Kraang viendo a April esposada a una camilla donde habían miles de aparatos que la apuntaban

–¿Qué pasa? – Decía Leo viendo la escena sin poder moverse – Po… ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? – Leo se cuestionó en su mente

–¡AHH! – Escuchó el grito de Casey y Donnie detrás de él

Los Kraang los estaban electrocutándolos y él solo podía mirarlos impactado sin poder moverse en dicha escena

"¡DESPIERTA!"

~Fuera de la pesadilla~

Leo se levantó agitado, vio a Mikey a su costado y este lo abrazó tratando de hacer que él olvide su pesadilla, lo cual no pudo olvidar y se preguntó ¿Por qué la chica apareció en dicha pesadilla?, ¿Quién era ella?, ¿Qué significaba?, luego Leo recordó que la chica iría a la cabaña y aún no sabía que podía hacer, ¿Acaso en verdad iría a la cabaña?

No podía quedarse a pensar en posibilidades, si eso pasaba, necesitaría un 'Plan B', ¿Sus hermanos? No…, ¿Casey? Peor… pero pensó en April, quizás ella podría recibir el teléfono y asunto resuelto, pero debería contarle de cómo pasó

–¡Sí eso haré! – Pensó Leo con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a su amiga pelirroja que estaba hablando con la tortuga de bandana morada, al notar que se acercó lo suficiente –Hermano, ¿Me la prestas un rato? – Dijo Leo jalando a April de la mano causando ciertos celos en su hermano, aunque Donnie sabía que Leo no estaba interesado en April, pero igual lo miró con fuego en los ojos, al notar Leo que restaban demasiado lejos y que nadie los escucharía decidió hablar –April, quiero que me ayudes – Dijo Leo un poco nervioso, no sabía que decir probablemente la chica ya estaba en camino para poder llegar en cualquier momento o quizás no y él aún no tenía un 'Plan B' por si eso pasaba

–¿Qué pasa Leo? – Se le adelantó ella al ver que Leo estaba pensativo y no decía nada

–Ammmm, bueno, pues… – Leo decidió contarle todo lo que pasó el día anterior a April, sobre todo lo de la chica

–¡¿CÓMO SE TE PUDO CAER?! – Fue lo primero que le cuestionó April al de bandana azul

–Y-Yo… No lo sé – Leo se alzó de hombros –Oye… yo quiero que me ayudes, no que cuestiones mis errores – Dijo Leo haciendo un puchero

–Lo sé, lo siento – Dijo April con una sonrisa bastante nerviosa

–Sólo… no sé cómo pasó, yo estaba muy metido en mis pensamientos, supongo… y pues, simplemente se me cayó – Leo se rascó la nuca y bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzados, sus hermanos estaban un poco más acostumbrados a equivocarse, pero él no

–Está bien, te ayudaré – Dijo April sonriendo para darle apoyo a su amigo y calmarlo un poco

–Gracias…, te adoro – Dijo Leo y abrazó a April

Pero con lo que ninguno de los dos contaba era que Donnie estaba escondido cerca de ellos escuchando lo que hablaban, quedando bastante sorprendido recordando lo que pasó el día anterior, eso era un problema, Donnie lo sabía, la chica tenía el T-Phone, lo bueno fue que a Leo no lo divisó, pero ¡POR FAVOR!, ¿A quién se le pierde un… Caballo a altas horas de la noche? Ajam, ¡A NADIE! Algo muy extraño era ese tema, pero Leo tenía razón, no pensaba esperar si ocurre o no, es mejor prevenir; lo único bueno para Donnie era que Leo no pensaba robarle a April, ¡QUÉ ESTÚPIDO! ¿Se atrevió a desconfiar de Leo?

– _¿Debería contar lo qué pasó?_ – Pensó Donnie mientras seguía escuchando pero de la nada Mikey se puso a su costado sin que él lo notara, Mikey miró a Leo y a April, luego a Donnie repetidas veces muy confundido, luego se acercó al oído de Donnie

 _–_ Hermano, ¿Por qué espiamos? – Mikey susurró asustando a Donnie ya que no lo había notado

–Mikey… Shhhh, No me dejas escuchar – Dijo Donnie mirando furioso a Mikey

–¿Chica?, ¿Qué chica? – Dijo Mikey extrañado mirando a Donnie que no le hacía caso –¿Quién es Dana? – Mikey habló un poco más fuerte

–Mikey cállate… –Dijo Donnie nervioso

–¡No! Hasta que me digas – Mikey hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos

–Está bien…, si me dejas terminar de escuchar te lo digo, ¿Vale? – Dijo Donnie un poco nervioso de que lo descubrieran espiando

–¡Vale! – Exclamó Mikey feliz

–Pero promete que no dirás nada

–¡Lo prometo!

Luego de terminar de escuchar Donnie tuvo que contarle a Mikey lo que escuchó para que no grite en ese mismo instante que Donnie los espiaba

–¿Es enserio? – Dijo Mikey sorprendido y emocionado a la vez, a lo que Donnie solo se limitó a asentir –Esto tienen que saberlo todos – Dijo Mikey empezando a pasar la voz por el chisme que escuchó

–¡No! ¡Mikey! – Donnie salió detrás de él para corretearlo por todos lados –Prometiste que no lo contarías – Dijo Donnie al lograr a atrapar a Mikey cerca del cuarto de Raph

–Está bien... – Dijo Mikey resignado

Donnie dejó a Mikey y se fue confiando en él, pero como Mikey es un poco de boca floja no pasaron ni cinco segundos para que todos supieran lo que pasó con Leo la noche anterior

–¡LEOOO! – Gritó Raph muy furioso al enterarse lo que pasó sin saber lo del 'Plan B' ya que Donnie no pudo escucharlo muy bien porque Mikey hizo su sexy entrada a escena interrumpiendo todo

–¿Q-Qué pasa? – Preguntó Leo sorprendido por el repentino grito de su hermano

–¿Qué significa lo que me acaban de contar? – Encaró Raph a Leo aunque Leo no entendía nada de lo que pasaba

–No sé a qué te refieres – Dijo Leo pasando por el costado de Raph empujándolo con su hombro

–¿No? – Leo negó con su cabeza aun dándole la espalda a Raph y Raph dio una sonrisa de lado –¿Cómo es eso de que va a venir una chica a devolver tu T-Phone? – Leo paró en seco, ¿Cómo él lo sabía? ¿Se lo habría dicho April? No…, ella sería incapaz de hacerlo, pero ¿Quién?..., Raph al ver que Leo se detuvo sonrió victorioso –¿Aún lo vas a negar, Bobonardo? – Leo regresó para mirar a Raph a los ojos

–¿Quién te lo dijo? – Dijo Leo apretando los dientes

–Eso que te importa, Dime… ¿Es verdad? ¿Sabes que acabas de ponernos a todos en peligro, no? – Leo no dijo nada, sólo lo pensó –¡RESPONDE!

–¿Quién te lo dijo?

–¡RESPONDE!

–¿Quién?

–¡HABLA!

–¿QUIÉN?

–¡MIKEY!

El nombrado salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

–¡MIKEY! – Se escuchó el gritó a lo lejos desde donde estaba Mikey

Mikey se adentró en el bosque pero tres segundos después apareció Leo enfrente de él colgando desde un árbol

–¡AHHH! – Gritó Mikey aterrado por semejante sorpresa –Casi me matas hermano – Dijo agarrándose el pecho como si estuviera a punto de darle un paro cardiaco pero Leo solo lo miró con fuego en los ojos –¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? – Mikey recordó automáticamente lo que pasó –Ah…, cierto… – Dijo para volver a empezar a correr

–¡MIKEY! ¡VEN ACÁ! – Ambos empezaron a corretearse por todo el bosque pero en un momento Mikey se vio acorralado

–¡DONNIE ME LO DIJO! – Soltó de golpe

–¿Qué? Eso no es verdad… – Habló Donnie parado en la rama de un árbol viendo la escena muy divertido con Raph al lado que estaba con los brazos cruzados aun no creyendo lo ocurrido el día anterior y al mismo tiempo tratando de aguantarse la risa aunque parecía serio

–¡CLARO QUE SI! – Esta vez gritó Mikey

–¡NO-O!

–¡SI-I!

–¡NO-O!

–¡SI-I!

–¡SI-I!

–¡NO-O!

–¿Lo ves Leo?– Dijo Donnie apuntando a Mikey un poco divertido

–¡AISH! – Gritó Mikey al momento de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

–Eso no importa ahora…

–¡AHHHH!

* * *

 **Holaaa!, cambié el desenlace del cap xd, no se.. no tengo batería, hasta la próxima**

 **Es una extraña combinación que decidí hacer**

 **Si hay horrores ortográficos discúlpenme**

 **PD: No revisé si tiene sentido lo que escribí ._.**


End file.
